Pilots and other flight crew members have a responsibility to accurately document and record their training and aeronautical experience in a timely and acceptable manner. Likewise, federal regulations limit flight crew duty time and require minimum rest times for commercial pilots. This requires airlines and operators to calculate and track flight crew duty time in order to determine which pilots and crews are available for duty. This is a time consuming and burdensome requirement for pilots and airlines, and the manual nature of the task often results in inaccurate or incomplete records which results in increased time on task, increased operational costs, and potential for Federal Aviation Authority (FAA) violations and fines.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism through which the manual recordkeeping may be reduced or eliminated. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.